


Matters of Trust

by ashtraythief



Series: Underneath 'verse [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternative Universe - FBI, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Rough Sex, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is stressed, Jensen is on edge. They deal in their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matters of Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keep_waking_up](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my darling keep_waking_up!
> 
> This month's entry for smpc and a timestamp for my 2014 spn_j2_bigbang Underneath It All, set a while after the story ends. The only thing you need to know is that Jensen is the undercover FBI agent sent to take out mob boss Jared, but unfortunately, feelings developed and the lines started to blur.  
> For everyone waiting for a resolution to the whole thing, I'm afraid you'll have to wait a while longer. I'm slowly making my way through this mess of a relationship and I don't have as much time for writing as I wish I'd have.
> 
> ETA: Edited as of 12/17/2017. Many thinks to ilikaicalie for all of her beta work!

3,400

 

Matters of Trust

 

Summary: Jared is stressed, Jensen is on edge. They deal in their own way.

Notes: Happy birthday, keep_waking_up! Have some porn. 

 

.

  
  
  
  
  


“Yo, boss, we gotta talk.”

 

There were only two reasons why Chad called Jared ‘boss’. Either to appear respectful in the company of business associates or when something was wrong. 

 

Since there was no one around but the three of them, Jared lounging around on the couch, one hand on Sadie’s head, the other resting on Jensen’s thigh, Jensen knew shit had hit the fan.

 

Next to him, Jared tensed and Chad hesitated a few feet away, eyes darting between Jared and Jensen. Obviously he wasn't sure if he was allowed to discuss this in front of Jensen.

 

Jensen groaned theatrically and stood up. “I don’t even wanna know. C’mon Sadie, let’s go outside.”

 

Sadie got up and excitedly wagged her tail. Jensen hadn’t taken more than two steps before Jared grabbed his hand.

 

“Sweetheart,” he started but Jensen just smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

 

He walked out the patio door, reaching for Sadie’s favorite ball. It was a beautiful day; they’d gone out for a drive on their bikes. Winston and Clif a respectable distance in a car behind them, and had eaten some of the best burger’s Jensen ever had in a little roadside diner he’d discovered on one of his tours. The last few days had been peaceful and uneventful and Jensen did not want his good mood ruined by some asshole not falling in line.

 

Considering the lack of info he’d passed on to Morgan since Jared’s new alliance with the La13, Jensen should do everything in his power to figure out what was going on in there. Instead, he threw the ball for Sadie until she was lying in a panting but happy heap at his feet and his arm hurt. He refused to think about that and let it ruin his good day.

 

Later, after Chad had gone home and they’d eaten, Jensen got up from the table and started taking his clothes off. Jared was in a dark mood; whatever Chad had told him must be serious.

 

Jared watched him like a hawk. “What are you doing, sweetheart?”

 

“Getting naked,” Jensen explained casually. “You’re fucking me on the table.”

 

Jared raised one eyebrow, clearly amused. “Am I?”

 

Jensen was only wearing his briefs now and he roughly palmed himself through the dark fabric. “Yes.” 

 

He took two steps until he was standing right next to Jared and took his hand. Slowly, he pulled Jared’s hand to his ass, so he could feel the damp spot there.

 

“Got myself ready,” Jensen said quietly and then bent down and lightly bit into Jared’s neck. “Just for you. Unless, of course, you have something better to do.”

 

Jensen’s back hit the table top before he’d processed the movement, and with a loud clash most of the dishes sailed to the floor. Jensen just spread his legs because he didn’t give a shit about the mess. For a moment, Jared did nothing but stare at him. Jensen knew it was a powerplay; Jared enjoyed seeing him spread out and almost naked while he was still fully clothed. So Jensen arched his back and stretched out one foot to run it up Jared’s leg to his crotch where his dick was already getting hard.

 

“C’mon, Jared. I’ll even beg you if you fuck me hard enough.”

 

That was all it took. There was nothing that got Jared off like Jensen begging him. Usually, Jensen managed to restrain himself, to tease Jared and make him work for it. He’d been right that for Jared, the victory was just that much sweeter if he had to work hard for it, and hearing proud Jensen Campbell beg was Jared’s goal every time they fucked. Jensen gave it to him, really didn’t have a choice half the time, but the outright begging, the unbridled pleading for harder and more, Jensen tended to save that for special occasions. Tonight, he just wanted Jared to fuck him like an animal so they could both forget about the rest of the world.

 

Jared delivered. He ripped Jensen’s tight boxers off unceremoniously and didn't bother to check the prep Jensen had done. His pants and briefs just shoved down to his knees, Jared pushed in with one long stroke. Raising his hips, Jensen embraced the initial burn.

 

Jared’s strong hands were digging into his hips, holding him tight, while Jared fucked into him with strong, sure thrusts. It wasn’t enough. Jensen wanted Jared just as out of control as he felt on the inside.

 

“Please, Jared, harder. Need to feel you everywhere, wanna feel you for the rest of the night, wanna feel the burn every time you’re gonna fuck me again, wanna…”

 

He didn’t get further. Jared was leaning over him, cutting him off with a hard kiss, pressing their lips together until Jensen didn’t have any air to breathe. But Jared just kept on kissing him, biting at his bottom lip while he was still fucking into Jensen, deep and bruising. 

 

Jensen wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow and that was just what he needed. He couldn’t focus on anything but Jared; his demanding mouth, his long, strong fingers gripping him so tight, and his dick pushing in so deep Jensen thought he was going to choke on it. There was no room for anything but Jared, no room for thoughts or doubt, there was just the rising tension, the buildup that made him crave the release. 

 

When Jared finally pulled back to mouth at his neck and suck a bruise into the hollow of his throat, Jensen buried his hands in Jared’s hair and pulled. 

 

“C’mon, Jared, more. Please.”

 

He had a hard time recognizing this broken thing his voice had turned into, but Jared just let out a deep, vibrating groan directly at Jensen’s throat and he pushed in harder, his hips losing their rhythm, just harshly shoving forward now. 

 

When Jared lost the last semblance of control and brokenly moaned Jensen’s name, Jensen came so hard he almost blacked out. His whole body tensed and with another shout Jared shuddered and came deep inside of him.

 

They lay panting on the table for Jensen didn’t know how long, until Jared finally pulled back and stood up. 

 

There was something in Jared’s eyes, a hard scrutiny Jensen hadn’t seen in months and he wondered what Jared was looking for. But Jared didn't say anything, just adjusted his clothes, and disappeared. Jensen was too drained to yell an insult after him. Instead he slowly got up from the table, gathered his clothes, and walked naked towards the bathroom for a shower. He felt dirty.

  
  
  
  
  


Two days later, they took a ride. It was sunny, and Jared told Jensen he’d cleared his day just for him. They drove the bikes out of the city, and Jared led the way without telling Jensen what their destination was.

 

After about an hour into their ride, they left the main road and turned onto an unpaved service road. It lead to a small, old warehouse, right at the water’s edge. There was something about it that set Jensen on edge. This was a very good location to kill someone. Nobody to hear the shot, enough rubble to weigh down a body and sink it in the lake.

 

It wasn’t like there were many reasons why Jared would bring him to an isolated, abandoned place like this and most of them could end fatally.

 

“Romantic,” Jensen commented dryly to cover up his unease. “Especially the peeled color on the walls. Is there a nest of rat-gnawed blankets inside?”

 

Jared rolled his eyes. “Unbelievable. If I’m gonna fuck you out here, it’s gonna be right against that big tree over there.”

 

Jensen looked over to an old, broad-trunked oak and swallowed. He was pretty sure the rough bark would rasp amazingly on his skin. When Jared walked towards the warehouse, which was more of a glorified shed, really, Jensen followed. 

 

“Okay, so you’re gonna tell me what we’re doing out here?” Jensen asked when he trailed Jared into the building.

 

It looked just as run down from the inside as from the outside. Jensen let his eyes roam over the bare walls, the dirty floor, the metal rod system holding up the holey ceiling. The window panels were dirty and most of the light came in through the opening in the wall facing the river. There was a broad dock connecting the river and the warehouse, and the sturdy wooden planks were the only thing new in this place. 

 

This was a drop off point.

 

It made sense. The place was remote, shielded by vegetation, old, and rundown. Before they took the turn, they had passed several service roads, but nothing paved, meaning it was unlikely someone was living close by. 

 

When Jensen looked over to Jared, Jared was looking at him with an expectant expression.

 

“So, what do you think?” Jared asked nonchalantly.

 

Jensen thought this was looking less like he was getting killed and more like a peace offering. Or maybe Jared finally wanted to use his expertise for a deal? Or... it could be a test. The last one stung, more than it should, but it wasn’t like Jensen could say any of these things out loud anyway.

 

“Well,” he drawled, slowly turning in a circle. “A new paint job, maybe some carpet, a fireplace over there, and a trip to IKEA, and yeah sure, we can totally make this our weekend getaway.”

 

Jared let out a sharp bark of laughter, then his expression sobered. “You’ve been bitchy lately.”

 

Jensen raised one eyebrow. “Careful there. Thin ice.” No matter the situation, if pushed, Campbell would always push back.

 

With a smirk, Jared smacked his lips. “More bitchy than usual. And I discerned a pattern.”

 

“You’re so not getting blown for at least a week.” Jensen shot Jared an annoyed look. “And what do you mean, pattern?”

 

Jared shrugged. “My work comes up, you get pissy.”

 

“Yeah well,” Jensen said, trying to put on a supremely annoyed expression. “Whenever your work comes up, I’m playing second fiddle. In case you haven’t noticed, I don’t do well playing second.”

 

Jared grinned like a shark. “I have. You can be quite the attention whore.”

 

“If you don’t start watching your language…”

 

“Took me a while to figure it out,” Jared continued as if Jensen hadn’t spoken. “You were always so insistent about being invisible for your work, I never thought you’d seek the limelight. But you know, ever since that thing you helped me out with, seemed like you wanted more.” Jared took a few steps towards him.

 

Jensen forced himself to stay calm. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and put on his best bitchy Campbell glare. 

 

Jared came to halt directly in front of Jensen, looking down at him with a hard gaze. “Except you always tell me what you want. So, tell me Jensen, what do you want?”

 

With his back against the wall, Jensen had only one direction to go. Exasperatedly, he threw up his arms. “Oh my god, Jared, seriously?”

 

“Yes, seriously.”

 

“Well, maybe, for once, I’d like you to be more than some insensitive meathead!”

 

Incredulously, Jared raised one eyebrow. “Meathead?”

 

Jensen started pacing. Offense was the best defense. “You never wanted to tell me about your work because you didn’t trust me, and I thought fine, a certain level of suspicion is good, healthy even in our line of work. But after I helped you out, I finally thought I’d proven myself.” Jensen snorted. “I mean, not that you and your people didn’t think of every possible angle to figure out if I was lying. And I thought, after all this time, you’d finally trust me! But I didn’t want to come begging for it.”

 

“For what, exactly?” Jared asked.

 

“Your trust!” Jensen exploded. Go big or go home. “I get it if you aren’t eager to talk shop with me but you still go out of your fucking way to avoid talking about it in my presence.”

 

Jared was smirking again and Jensen just lost it.

 

“You are an inconsiderate bastard! And I’m done being your little trophy boyfriend. I told you, right from the start, that’s not who I am.”

 

Jared raised his eyebrows mockingly.

 

“I’m fucking smart,” Jensen spat at him. “Just because I don’t run around shooting people and smuggling drugs—and really, Jared, drug smuggle? What  _ I _ do is fucking art, okay? And you still treat me like something pretty that’s just there to suck your dick and I’m fucking fed up with it!”

 

“You love sucking my dick.”

 

Jensen sputtered, then tried to get his heaving breaths under control. Well, at least now he had an explanation for his heart rabbiting away. 

 

“You’re a fucking asshole,” Jensen said when he’d gotten his breathing under control. 

 

Jared nodded, looking thoughtful. “Do you know when the last time was someone dared to speak to me like this?”

 

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Oh my god, is this the part where you tell me I’m the only one who’s honest with you and I’m so special? You want me to don a corset and a petticoat first, take your hat and rub your back in a wooden tub?”

 

Jared always did love the Wild West metaphors.

 

“It’s true, you know,” Jared said. “But you never said anything about wanting to talk about my business, and I’m not playing games with you. You want something, you tell me.”

 

“Fine,” Jensen said, and he didn’t know if this would get him a bullet or a kiss, “I want you to stop hiding your life from me. I want you to trust me.”

 

Jared gave him a pleased smile. “Okay.”

 

“Okay?” Jensen asked disbelievingly. “Just like that?”

 

Jared tilted his head, still smiling. “Why do you think we’re here?”

 

Jensen looked around. “Well,” he said. “Either you want to kill me, you have some really weird roleplay in mind, or…” Jensen stopped short for effect, scrutinizing Jared. “Or you want to tell me what’s going on here.”

 

Jared was full on smirking now. 

 

“Oh, you think you’re so smart.” This was it, Jared was trusting him. “Bring me out here, get me to yell at you.” Jared was showing him a place crucial for his business. But… “You don’t want to play my games, so you played me.” Why would he drive him all the way out here to show him a drop point?

 

Jared made that little-boy-caught-with-his-hand-in-the-cookie-jar-glass-face. “You’re hot when you’re angry.”

 

Jensen stared at Jared, his mind working overtime. If this was it, if Jared was telling him about his secrets, why like this? Slowly, Jensen started walking towards Jared, stopped a foot in front of him, sank to his knees.

 

Jared raised an eyebrow, but reached out to run his fingers through Jensen’s hair. Jensen opened Jared’s pants, got his half hard dick out and ran his tongue over the head. Jensen needed to think.

 

Jared chuckled, but it sounded a little breathless. “Knew you’d love it.”

 

Jensen shut him up with his mouth. He lost himself in the familiarity of it, Jared’s weight on his tongue, Jared’s taste filling his mouth and Jared’s hands in his hair.

 

He wanted to believe so badly Jared was trusting him and he knew it wasn’t because he wanted to get somewhere with his assignment. He deep throated Jared, who gripped Jensen tighter and rocked on his feet.

 

“Shit, Jen.”

 

Jensen concentrated on choking himself on Jared’s dick. It hurt less than considering that Jared still wasn’t trusting him, even though he’d do well not to. The tears running down Jensen’s face were a welcome feeling. 

 

When Jared starting pumping his hips, balls drawing up tight under Jensen’s hands, Jensen pulled back, and ripped his jacket off.

 

For a second, Jared looked angry and confused, then he caught on and got down to his knees, spinning Jensen around and helping him pull down his pants. Jensen managed to fumble for the lube in his pocket and then Jared was inside him, slick and hard, fucking him within an inch of his life. 

 

Jared came quickly, biting deep into Jensen’s shoulder, and after a few breaths of getting his bearings back, Jared reached around and jacked Jensen off. Jensen pushed into Jared’s hand, needing to get off right the fuck now and for once, Jared didn’t draw it out, just pulled out all the stops, mouthing behind Jensen's ear and twisting his hand with just the right pressure.

 

Jensen came hard and collapsed back against Jared’s broad chest. 

 

“The past few months,” Jared said, voice still rough, “I’ve been working on some new business relationships. Cross border smuggling is always risky, but the pieces are all in place, and we've found a few suppliers of quality drugs north of the border. This is going to be our new meeting point.”

 

Jensen cleared his throat. “And you couldn’t tell me this in Chicago why?”

 

Jared nosed down his neck, licked up the sweat in the hollow of Jensen’s throat. “Cause I wanted to christen the place with you. I figured out what you needed, sweetheart, and I wanted to give it to you.” Jared drew back, pressed his mouth to the top of Jensen’s head. “You’re right. You’re too smart to be a boy-toy. I might not need another business associate, but I want to discuss these things with you.”

 

Jensen leaned back, closed his eyes. Finally, fucking finally. It should be good news, and yet it felt like a punch to the gut. He wasn’t sure if he’d hoped Jared would be smarter than that, or if it was that it brought him so much closer to the finish line. This was the break they’d been waiting for. A drug drop off, probably worth millions of dollars. 

 

It was too good to be true. 

 

“Watcha thinking, sweetheart?” Jared asked, and underneath the relaxed tone of his voice, Jensen heard the steel. He closed his eyes, balled his fists. This hurt even more.

 

“If you think you’re going to come to me just so you can whine about incompetent employees or asshole business partners, you’ve got another thing coming.”

 

Jared laughed against Jensen’s neck, then he pulled back, moving to get up. “C’mon. There’s nothing else out here, at least there won’t be for the next two weeks. Let’s drive back, get cleaned up and go someplace nice to dinner.”

 

“Italian,” Jensen said, fighting to keep his voice even.

 

“Okay.” 

 

Jared stood up and Jensen felt cold. Alone. The only consolation for him in this mess he’d gotten himself into had been the fact that Jared was in just as deep as he was. To find out he wasn’t, that Jared might love him but still not trust him…

 

Mechanically, Jensen stood, pulling up his pants, picking up his jacket.

 

This place, Jared casually dropping a time for the first drop that actually left the FBI enough time to prep a takedown—it was too perfect. It was still a test. Something dark and ugly was choking up Jensen's throat and he viciously swallowed it down. This wouldn’t break him. Not now, not after all this time. 

 

Jensen snorted quietly and followed Jared out of the building. Almost a year in Jared’s bed, his mind in a place Jensen couldn’t examine too closely if he wanted to stay sane enough to function, and he was still nowhere.

 

They got onto their bikes and drove back to the street. Jensen clutched the handles tightly. Maybe Morgan was right. Maybe it was time to give up. Jared still wasn’t trusting him, this was just another test—Jensen stopped short. Jared had never tested him, not really. Jared had investigated him, had tracked his phone and had people follow him, but Jared had never deliberately baited him with false information.

 

Under the safety of his helmet, Jensen smiled. He hadn't seen any cameras or motion sensors at the warehouse, but he was sure somebody would be driving out there tonight or tomorrow to install them. And if two weeks passed and no feds showed up, Jensen was in. In two weeks, when their one year anniversary came out. Jared really had a weird way of celebrating their anniversaries but Jensen would take it. 

 

Jensen accelerated the bike, weaved around a car in the way and pulled up to Jared. He leaned over to touch Jared’s hand, tagging him before he sped off. He chanced a look around, laughed when he saw Jared following and decided to figure out how fast his bike could go.

 

Jared wanted to trust him. About the consequences, he’d think another day.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  You can come find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtray-thief.tumblr.com/).  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
